


This Is Why You Shouldn't Have Left

by PurgatoryWhat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dont even know when i wrote this, its not really samifer really but tagged as such cause it is in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryWhat/pseuds/PurgatoryWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets say, for the sake of this one-shot, Sam got out of the loony bin without out Cas pulling the wacky out of Sammy boy and into him self. He stills sees Luci but he lets him sleep. And the only reason it's set around this time is because I like Lucifer saying, "Good morning Veitnam!", it made me laugh and I want to make a reference to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why You Shouldn't Have Left

**Author's Note:**

> Not overtly Samifer really but tagged as such because that's what I was working towards.

"Hey! Sammy!" Dean calleed from the otherside of the bathroom door. "Me and Cas are gonna get food, you want anything?"

Sam groaned. Lucifer was nodding yes vigorously. "Not like he could even eat any of it." Sam grumble to himself. To Dean he said, "Just grab me something filling, or lots flavourless food, I'm not feeling so good." Sam figured this gave him an excuse to avoid Dean and Castiel. Mostly Cas, since he seemed to know Sam waas lying to Dean about the whole 'not seeing Lucifer anymore' thing.

Lucifer had gotten better. And by better he let Sam sleep every so often. But it worked. He could carry on hunting with Dean, Cas occasionally when he turned up to satisfy Dean's insessant calling, and not worry to much and sleep deprivation and seeing things. Sure the fallen angel got bored occasionally and decided to mess with Sam a little but he was beginning to see the humour of the jokes and joke around with him. The two of them making Dean the butt of a joke unknowingly, which more often than not had Sam laughing till his body hurt or Dean threatened him.

He had also begun to like Lucifer. Having one or two awkward dreams about the two of them, which let him aroused and in odd situations both in his head and trying to explain to Dean why he hadn't had sex in a while. He didn't think saying 'I'm having wet dreams about the fallen angel who tried to kill us and also I can still see him' would go down well with his brother. But he was getting sick of the eyes both him and Cas were making at each other. One more lingering stare of either of them at the other and he was going to lock them in an angek proofed room till they had sex or admitted they wanted too, which ever came first.

"Alright, I don't wanna know why!" The grin was clear in Dean's voice. The jerk.

He heard the two of them leave, Cas asking Dean if Sam needed healing and Dean saying save the angel mojo for emergencies. The shut with a solid click. He waited till he heard the Impala start and go before leaving the bathroom.

"Sam I'm bored." Lucifer moaned flinging his body onto the bed. His body boucing a few times before stilling.

"You are always bored. It's not even that 'you' are bored. It's more I expect you to be bored, and act like a stubborn, incolent child." Sam snapped sitting at the table that already had his laptop set up and a half finished luke-warm beer from last night.

"My feelings Sammy." Lucifer pouted sitting up. Sam sighed, sometimes even if he gave him some leeway to get some sembelance of mental stability back, Satan was still an annoying piece of work. "Sammy?" Sam ignored him and carried on surfing the web pointlessly. "Sam! Sammy! Saaam! Saaaaaaameh!" Lucifer clambered off the bed, and settled on the chair opposite Sam. "Sammy-boo, " Sam shuddered at the nickname and looked at Lucifer. "Finally, now Sam lets do something!" Lucifer was like a hyperactive puppy. It was cute-

Wait, what? Sam thought, he isn't cute. I didn't just think that the fallen angel, Lucifer, was cute. Oh god I think he's cute. Sam dropped his face onto the wood.

Lucifer watched watched Sam's expressions during these thoughts. It went from irritated to fondness to confusion to disbelief to Sam slamming his face into the table. It was sad that Sam still thought that Lucifer was a conjuration from his time from in the cage. He wasn't, but he let Sam believe that, it made upset he couldn't tell Sam the truth, he couldn't bring himself to upset Sam any more. The truth was that he had hitchhiked his way out of the pit on Sam's soul but had kind of embedded himself into it which meant only Sam could see him because he no longer had a body to enter. It also meant he couldn't leave Sam's side. But he had grown attached to the tall human, he had forgtten that he had orginally wanted to just use Sam, now he had adopted a kinda of protecter role for Sam.

"Hey, Sam?" Lucifer whispered, poking him on the shoulder. Sam replied with a grunt. "What's wrong Sammy?" Sam only grunted again. "Come on Sammy, puh-lease? You know I can't tell anyone about this, and I care." Lucifer noticed Sam froze at the word 'care'.

Sam was all conflicted. He thought Lucifer was cute. The fallen angel had grown on him, the fact he cared about him was a proof of some sort of feeling towards him,. Even if he was a hullucination, but then falling for a hallucination may have less reprecasions then say, a werewolf. Sam found himself entertaining the thought of actuallly loving Lucifer. Then he heard Lucifer say he cared and his mind went several ways to sunday.

"How much?" Sam choked out.

Lucifer wasn't really listening. "If this about the sex eyes my brother and yours are making at eachother, I totally understand." He patted Sam's head.

Sam picked his head of the table and looked at Lucifer, really looked at him. The way he saw him was in Nick's image. Nick wasn't obscenly attractive, but he had this look about him that was captivating, but that could be the sassy angel inside or rather stealing his image. Sam liked Lucifer. He was checking him out for crying out loud.

This world was cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do something extremely Samifer because I always wanted to do something with Hallucifer because I like him, the character amuses me a lot.
> 
> Do Not Steal/Copy/Duplicate or Distribute.


End file.
